Ultraman Trope
You have stumbled here not by accident, but by fate. History is the son of , a war champion from where he hailed from. Having trained all his life, Ultraman Trope was raised to be the best most powerful Ultraman ever and he eventually does become just that because the newest Ultra is always the best. Screw power scaling. Anyway... Ultraman Trope came to Earth in order to prove himself as an Ultra warrior after he was sent by his father, and to defeat the dark entities he had sensed were hiding on the planet or were approaching it. Upon reaching Earth, Trope took on the form of some human guy, later joining up with the AMDF (Anti Monster Defense Force) in order to protect Earth alongside its inhabitants. Trope would battle several Kaiju, Aliens, and even a few Dark Ultras, as well as meeting other Ultras whom he would join forces with, in his quest to protect Earth and the Universe. Trope would participate in many battles against the forces of evil, getting to fight alongside the Ultras he had looked up to in his youth, and meeting new friends. Trope's time on Earth came to an end when it was a different planet that needed him most. The Land of Light was under attack, and Trope left Earth to protect it. After the long battle, Trope returned to Earth to say his goodbyes to the humans that had touched his life. He then left Earth, satisfied that he had reached his potential, truly become an Ultra Warrior, and made a difference in the lives of many. Trope joins the attack team AMDF (Anti Monster Defense Force) and goes undercover using a human form because reasons, and makes friends with them, all the while for some reason needing the cards of the Six Ultra Brothers to transform into his normal form (EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE NOT RELATED TO HIM IN ANY WAY). Why? Why not. So he fought bad guys and killed them all and realised most of them were "obscure" monsters, recolours, or looked like they were made using the parts of other monsters and/or dark Ultras. However in the "final episode" of his series, his secret identity is revealed but it's ok. On the way, he collected these things called the Ultra Power Gimmicks that he used in battle, borrowing the powers of other Ultras and obtains even more gimmicks that let him use previous Ultra powers. Because I say so. And then he goes on more adventures once he had finished his job on Earth, meeting more Ultras and getting more powerups and stuff from them, while defeating bad guys using plenty of DX items and collectibles and having moar crossovers with lots of incompetent guys who would be dead if it weren't for Trope. He defeated some other guys who I definitely got permission to use by the way, along with the rest of these useless no-name chumps. And Trope still needs six cards to transform into his original form. He also finds out that Dark Zagi is his uncle, King is his grandcousin, Noa his brother and Father of Ultra his biological sister (what). Yes they're related, shut up. Eventually he became better than everyone because he's my OC. I am a very original and creative person, as you can see. Soon enough he met the Titan King, the father and progenitor of all Titan Princes, and becomes his successor because he's cool like that. So Trope becomes the most OP thing in existance, killing all the Eldritch and even the Void Eye 9 quintillion times over, and utterly deleting the Void itself by filling it with his light and life. Trope then dispelled darkness from the entire Infiniverse though this was a mistake as that killed off most lifeforms, and it was day all the time, so he undid that with his OPness (Say that out loud I dare you). At this point he is so OP that Ultra Hero Tysen is like nothing to him. Hooray Trope. I told you he's better than everyone. Oh yeah by the way there's a submission thread below where you can submit forms for him because that's a very cool concept that totally hasn't even been done before in the history of this wiki. I'm just kidding, there's no thread. Anyway thanks for reading this page and hopefully realised how worn out these tropes are. Seriously, people. Come up with your own gimmicks. Thank you, have a nice day. Forms is not very original. Just a normal Ultra, with normal Ultra abilities. Though he is still quite powerful. Like, more powerful than any of his predecessors. - Beams SHOOTER= BEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Flame PUNCHER= Don't mess with him or he'll kill you with his master level punch-you-in-the-face-until-you-die fighting style. Severely underused. - Speed SLASHER= HE RUNS CIRCLES AROUND YOU AND CUTS YOU. - Big BLASTER= His really SWOLE form that SMASHES. Severely underused. - Final Ultima= THE FINAL FORM TO END ALL FINAL FORMS THAT CAN USE EVERY ABILITY OF EVERY ULTRA EVER. - Power Up= POWER UP. - Tysen Form= HE FUSES WITH EVERY ULTRA EVER AND BECOMES ''MUTEKI. - Fight Form= Exclusive to Ultra Fight Trope. - More Forms= Trope has a whole lot more forms but he doesn't bother to use them because apparently new Ultras need a crapton of forms these days. - Titan King Trope= 'ALL HAIL THE TITAN KING LEST EXTERMINATUS FALL UPON THEE.''' }} Trivia *This page is an obvious parody on overused tropes in canon and fanon, especially when they're done in the most generic ways you could think of. **I will say this again: Seriously, people. Come up with your own gimmicks. *Anyone who claims they can defeat or do better than Trope in any field of anything ever is a liar. Deal with it. **Trope cannot be one-upped because one-upping is a trope in and of itself. Another trope is that when older heroes return, they are somehow stronger than the new hero. ***The only exceptions to this are other non-canon characters, most notably ones made by the same guy as Trope. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes